Confissões
by Soul Hunter2
Summary: O que acontece quando a gente só diz as coisas através de uma confissão? Descubra, lendo este fic.


Este é o meu terceiro fic e fala sobre o poder do segredo em nossas vidas e como este pode mudar a nossa vida num piscar de olhos mas também pode transformar a nossa vida num caos sem igual. Espero que gostem da história. Dedico para minhas amigas Carolina e Viqui e para meus amigos Eduardo, Adriano e Daniel além para minha professora Maísa da 5ª E, e para o meu professor de xadrez Alex.  
  
Confissões  
  
Por Soul Hunter Estavam todos juntos para a festa dos 16 anos de Tomoyo. Todos os amigos da escola estavam lá: Rika, Chiraru, Naoko, Yamazaki, Eriol, Sakura e Shaoran. A festa estava até legal e todos conversaram muito. Tomoyo havia anunciado o seu namoro com Eriol, e até a Meilin fez questão de aparecer com o seu namorado de Hong Kong. Tudo estava bem, só tirando Shaoran que ficou afastado num canto da sala. Estava apático, desanimado. Não era de hoje, há quase uma semana ele estava assim, quieto, distante, triste. Ele olhava Sakura, seu grande e único amor, com muito carinho e também com muita tristeza. Ele conseguiu disfarçar a tristeza de todos e até mesmo Tomoyo não percebera a tristeza dele. Mas Yukito logo percebeu a tristeza do rapaz, mesmo ele tentando disfarçar. Ele foi até lá e perguntou:  
  
- Por que você está tão triste Shaoran?  
  
Shaoran sabia que não poderia esconder o que sentia para Yukito então falou:  
  
- Sei que percebeu, mesmo eu disfarçando você percebe.  
  
- Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta.- disse Yukito.  
  
- Eu não quero contar aqui .Vamos para o jardim e lá eu te explico tudo.- disse Shaoran.  
  
E os dois foram para o jardim, e lá Yukito pediu a resposta de sua pergunta para Shaoran, e este respondeu:  
  
- Você sabe o que é guardar em segredo os seus sentimentos para uma pessoa que você ame e para ela você só passar do melhor amigo, sabe Yukito?  
  
- Sim eu sei muito bem como é isso.- disse Yukito.  
  
- Se eu te confessar uma coisa, você promete não contar para ninguém?- pergunta Shaoran.  
  
- Claro que sim.- responde Yukito.  
  
- É que eu gosto da Sakura, há 6 anos eu gosto dela. Mas eu escondi de todos este segredo e você é a primeira pessoa que eu confessei isso. Ninguém sabe disto além de você Yukito.- disse Shaoran.  
  
- Então você gosta dela desde.- disse Yukito.  
  
- Que eu a conheci.- completa Shaoran.  
  
- Eu também vou confessar uma coisa.- disse Yukito.- Sabe a Kaho.  
  
- A professora Mizuki.- disse Shaoran assustado.  
  
- Ela mesmo. Eu gosto dela, só não falo porque o Touya gosta dela e eu não quero magoar ele.- disse Yukito.  
  
- Afinal vocês tem uma amizade muito forte, não é.- disse Shaoran.  
  
- É, é isso mesmo.- disse Yukito.  
  
- Me desculpe dizer isso, mas se Touya gosta de você, com certeza ele vai entender quando você disser que gosta dela.- diz Shaoran.  
  
- É mesmo, você tem razão.- diz Yukito.- Vou me abrir para ele e dizer o que eu sinto pela Kaho.  
  
- E eu vou me abrir com a Sakura, dizendo o que realmente sinto por ela.- diz Shaoran.  
  
- Vamos juntos. Para revelarmos nossos sentimentos as nossas amadas.- diz Yukito.  
  
- Certo. Juntos vamos conseguir.- diz Shaoran.  
  
E de lá foram falar com elas. Shaoran foi até aonde Sakura estava. Ele perguntou:  
  
- Sakura, podemos conversar?  
  
- Claro Shaoran. O que quer dizer?- responde Sakura.  
  
- Eu queria dizer que eu te amo. Te amo desde que te conheci, mas sempre guardei em segredo, que ninguém sabia. Até agora.- diz Shaoran.  
  
Sakura parou. Aquela declaração de amor fez ela se alegrar. E ela pensava:  
  
"Eu acredito, ele me ama e eu nunca soube. Sempre achei que ele me achasse somente como a melhor amiga dele. Se ele fez isso eu também tenho que fazer."  
  
Ela sem acreditar ela fala:  
  
- Eu também te amo, mas nunca tive coragem de assumir, por que tinha medo da sua reação. Você poderia não aceitar e talvez nunca me perdoaria por isso.  
  
Tomoyo gravava tudo com sua camera de vídeo. Shaoran toma coragem e pergunta:  
  
- Sakura você quer ser minha namorada?  
  
Sakura quase desmaia ao ouvir aquela pergunta, mas não foi preciso repetir a pergunta. Sakura responde:  
  
- Sim eu quero. Todos estão de testemunha.  
  
Os outros começaram a aplaudir a cena. Shaoran viu Yukito no canto da sala aplaudindo e sabia que todos teriam mais um motivo para aplaudir. Yukito se aproximou-se de Kaho e disse:  
  
- Kaho eu tenho uma coisa para lhe dizer.  
  
- Então fale.- diz Kaho sem saber o que ele diria.  
  
- É que eu gosto de você, eu não disse antes por causa do Touya.- diz Yukito.  
  
- Mas não se preocupe, eu te dou o maior apoio Yukito. Se você me dissesse antes eu lhe ajudaria.- diz Touya.  
  
- Eu não sabia disso.- diz Yukito.  
  
- Eu não te culpo. É que eu gosto de uma garota e hoje eu a pedi em namoro.- diz Touya.  
  
- E ele já havia conversado comigo sobre isso. E eu disse que isso não me importa, por que eu já gostava de alguém. E esse alguém era você Yukito.- disse Kaho.  
  
- Kaho, você quer namorar comigo?- pergunta Yukito.  
  
- Sim.- disse ela.  
  
E novamente se ouviam os aplausos dos convidados ali presentes. Yukito diz:  
  
- Queria conhecer a sua namorada.  
  
- Não é preciso, ela já está aqui.- responde Touya.- Aisha, pode vir aqui um minuto?  
  
- Claro que posso.- diz Aisha.  
  
Mal termina este dialogo e ela aparece. Aisha era uma jovem de 23 anos, tem olhos verdes e cabelos castanho-escuro. Ela era muito gentil, muito sensível, muito simpática e muito misteriosa. Touya apresenta:  
  
- Aisha, este é o Yukito o amigo de que tanto falo.  
  
- Então você é Yukito. Prazer em te conhecer. Touya me fala muito de você.- diz Aisha.  
  
- Prazer em conhece-la também.- diz Yukito.  
  
- Então temos o anuncio de quatro namoros hoje. Vamos aplaudir os casais e também a aniversariante, que ela merece.- diz Naoko.  
  
E os aplausos foram muitos e ninguém se esquecerá desta noite tão cedo ainda. Yukito se aproximou de Shaoran e disse:  
  
- Graças a aquelas confissões que nos tivemos coragem de nos declarar as nossas amadas.  
  
- Realmente se não fossem aquelas confissões talvez nós nunca nos declararíamos para elas.- respondeu Shaoran.  
  
E desta noite em diante todos de lembram do que aconteceu naquele 1º de setembro, eles sempre vão se lembrar daquele dia, que eles sempre chamam de "O dia das confissões".  
  
Fim  
  
Obs.: Se quiserem mandar elogios, criticas e sugestões, não hesitem de escrever para mim. O meu e-mail é: 1hunter2souls@bol.com.br. 


End file.
